Disturbances of the Night, plays of the Mind
by The Bud
Summary: I've been gone awhile, please don't shoot me, unless you have a tazer.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and thanks to student loans, I never will.  
  
  
Hey All!! I've been gone awhile but with a new baby coming and all, I've been a little distracted.  
  
You haven't lived until you've seen a remote bounce of some ones stomach and see a little foot move   
  
around. Anyways, let's write and find out what happens.  
  
  
Disturbances of the Night, Plays of the Mind.  
  
"You didn't wait long after me, did you." A whisper bled out into the moon lit shadows.  
  
She could see him standing there with his strong face half illuminated by the celestial orb so full  
  
In the sky. At times, she feels she is dreaming, at others, more like loosing her mind. His figure  
  
Stands solitary at the foot of her draperied bed. The sheets clutched close to cover up her ample chest  
  
And swollen belly, not only that, but the ring she sports that took the place of his own.  
  
"How long?" He repeated, his eyes glowing ever so slightly red, as two phantom glistening circles.   
  
He was still hansom, even after the five years he'd been gone. Dead, he wasn't supposed to return like this,  
  
Haunting her, his face found everywhere, even the memory of his scent comes back to her.  
  
"Answer me Jean." He said again, in a hissing, lowered growl. "I'm waiting, I've been waiting too long."  
  
There was nothing but startled silence, confusion, maybe fear on her part. "What was this? " She   
  
questioned her night boggled mind. She had often wondered if she had done the right thing, if she had  
  
abandoned Scott, If he was still out there, but how could he be? He was buried, long ago just as the first  
  
frost had glazed the newly turned leaves. The smell of wild grapes had fragranced the air, almost enough   
  
to cover the wet , cold ground that held his pale body.   
  
He held out her wedding ring she had placed in his entombment with him and demanded his answer again.  
  
"Almost four years!" She croaked out, keeping to herself that he, when she had been missing, nary missed a   
  
heartbeat before dating again. He had married less than a year, she waited out of hope. He never found it.  
  
The smell of earth came through to her again as more memories of his death and the day she said good by  
  
Came to her again. Things she'd rather never think of, things that never pass up a chance to remind her.  
  
She'd rather have died the day he was laid to rest, him buried in his suit, the one he married her in, the   
  
Almost peaceful look he wore, almost as though he never knew that peace in life. Certainty not towards  
  
The end, with the T-Virus ravaging his body, on every kind of medicine, drug, anything that could be found  
  
To stop it, to save him. All it did was buy him two more years of pain she couldn't imagine.  
  
She withdrew from life, friends, family, Only even left the boat house they shared to work.  
  
She threw herself into that, almost as he had with the X-Men, she felt so empty for so long.  
  
"I only even started dating after three years." She said in a quivering voice, whether from the   
  
snow laden cold outside or the terrible one at the foot of her bed the chill came from, she didn't  
  
know. He came closer to her and she wished she could say she was safe as her heart beat faster  
  
and the child in her womb stirred, there was nothing but that damp earth smell and a threat so   
  
slightly uttered that he would return, she hoped she didn't really hear it, Her new husband, now laying   
  
beside her hadn't woken, not even twitched an eyebrow during the entire visit. The only thing that  
  
led her to believe Scott had been there was the dirt smudged band of gold now resting again upon her  
  
finger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Salutations! This is The Bud again here to entertain you! The disclaimer: I own none of this and all within are not my registered trade marks and belong to someone else

The Mind or Elsewhere.

"I know I saw him, Charles! It had to be him, even left my ring! You can't explain that! You can't!""

"Jean, we buried him. Scott was most surely dead. After the techno-organic virus racked his body, there wasn't much left to even bury and I did ask you to at least consider cremation." Charles tried to calm Jean down. "We can dig his casket up, if that will put your mind to ease, however that's going a little far, Jean."

"Do it, Professor. I know it's crazy but that was him! Even Logan supports me in this."

"Very well, I'll have the backhoe here in the morning, but I'm telling you Jean, this is probably just due to the stress you're under this close to the end of your pregnancy.

The Next Morning.

The sky was a misty gray the next morning, the kind where you just want to stay in bed and sleep, The moist dirt was fragrant and filled the air with it's earthy perfume. Scott Summers was buried under the tree Jean Grey had proposed to him, in the hills above the school. She insisted that this was where he should be, to overlook the home that meant so much to him. This is where he came to think about life and at times pray for his peace.

The crunching and whirring of the machinery hummed over the hills. Jean Grey herself was not permitted to be here, as she was just days away from being delivered of her child, So Logan came for her. The five- mile hike is difficult to begin with, but with the light drizzle the overgrown way is slick and the must from the rotting leaves is a little overpowering. She stands in the field where the Thanksgiving football games were played. Scott never participated much in the good -hearted games between teammates. Sometimes, if he had too, he'd participate in baseball. She watches as Logan blows her a kiss on his way up, he's been so understanding, so kind and accommodating. She suspects though, he thinks this is something all in her guilt riddled mind and she'll be fine after the baby comes.

Logan hopes that his wife is wrong, that Scott is still in that casket. He knows she loves him, and that she won't leave him, if Scott is dead, but what if he's not? Would she stay? For his sake, hers? The baby?

"O.k. Logan" Peter, who was working the backhoe called out. "We've hit something."

Collossus was the one to carry Scott up here, and place him in the ground, and now he's the one to dig him up. Logan dropped his cigar. "Holy shi…" Logan couldn't finish. There was nothing. No flesh, no bones, no ruby quartz visor that was almost always on Scott's face. Logan and Peter both look down at Jean. They can't see her expression, but they know that she knows she was right. They know instantly who must have done this as does she.

Logan practically rolls down off the hill and cliff face to get to the football field quicker, by then, Charles is there too as well as several X-men. They now have to find one of their own long thought dead, now known kidnapped.

"Logan, this doesn't change anything! You know that!" Jean Grey feels she has to say. "I still love you and I'll stay with you."

"I know Jeannie, but we got more to worry about that you and me right now" Logan coughs out the dirt from his fall. "We've got to find Scott. If he's cured of Legacy, we need to find out how."

It was a cold and dreary day the day everyone at Xaiver's learned of their failure, their guilt. The sky let loose its holdings and the October winds blew the smell of potash and pumpkins through the school as sorrow hung down like a thick, blind fog. And the search began, would Scott even want to be found or was the betrayal that he felt all encompassing? There is only one man who knows and he shouldn't be talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this nor anything else. Please don't sue me.

The End Of Personal Paradise.

"Jean, I want you to leave." Logan calmly, slowly states as he blocks the door to their shared home. "I can't love someone who don't love me."

"Logan! I do love you! Even with Scott still alive, I love you!" Jean pleaded "We're going to have a child, doesn't that mean anything? Anything at all?"

"That ain't my kid and you know it." Logan pushes her away. "I just didn't want to lose you."

"Are you insane? Of course this is your child! Whose else could he be?" Jean starts to weep. "I've never cheated on you! What is this really about? Scott coming back?"

"Leave woman, and take yer things with you." Logan growls as he pushes her things at her.

"What is wrong with your skin?" Jean gasps as she steps back, her hand flies to her mouth as she knows she's seen this before. The odd blue patterns, the same ones that Cable had, the same ones that Stryfe had, the very same that ravaged Scott's body to nothing. There is no telling how long Logan has been sick and why she never did, Logan's healing factor could have kept him healthy for a decade or more, but he must had known, there is no way he couldn't have known, and he never told her.

His fade as quickly as they appear and the pain is streaked across his face, but why here, why now? And Jean knows why Logan is desperate to find Scott. Logan is dying too.

"How did you get this?" Jean commands "Answer me! You owe me this!"

"I don't owe you nothing." Logan spat out in that low growl or a tone that raises the hair around your scalp. He's good for that, an adrenaline rush, the bodies own high and he can do it almost as though by will. That's what made him an unparalleled lover and an unmatched killer.

"The Moon!" Jean Grey gasped. "When you and the rest of the X-Men had to save us from Stryfe! That's when!" She's right. She never thinks about that day anymore. She never thought as to why Cable, Stryfe and Scott all contracted the virus but she didn't. She never thought but she wants to know. More than that, the new thought is a searing firebrand working its way through all she thought she knew about the past twelve years. "Oh Logan!" Her voice softens. "What did you do? Are you trying to protect me from this again?"

"Jeannie, it ain't that easy to do this to you, just leave." Logan turns away. He knows when and how he got this "summers" disease . He sacrificed himself to save her thinking that his healing factor would save him and he was wrong. He learned how wrong about three months ago when the pain started and the markings started. He never dreamed he and the boy scout must have shared a common ancestor some thousand years ago and had mutant variations of the same Y chromosome and thus, the virus stuck.

"What happened?" She bluntly stood her ground. "You know that if this child a boy, he'll suffer too. You can at least tell my why."

"You're right about the moon. You were out an' Scott was too. By the time I got there, I didn't know what Stryfe did to Scott, but he was standing over you." Logan coughed back his own emotions. Men like him only have two, Anger and hungry. Logan was angry as to what had been done to him, his wife and unborn child and hungry for the life he was being robbed of.

"He'd had a needle of sorts and I attacked. The needle got me, my claw got him and the next thing you knew, you and Scott were home. There wasn't a reason to tell you."

"You could have mentioned this when Scott died!" She screamed. "Or at the least before we has a baby on the way!"

"I can't hurt you anymore. Leave Jeannie! Please!" Logan pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere. You are going to see Beast." Jean said as she took control for the second time, for the second man in her life to fall ill. She hopes that she can do this all again. Stronger women have failed at less and she's been assigned an atlas task, now only if she could hold herself up.

Next: Beastly Confessions.

Beast may be at root for more than the X-Men bargained for.


End file.
